Almost Perfect
by Wildz2728
Summary: Rin Kagamine's life is almost perfect. The only problem is that Miku is always outshining her. She hates Miku, and Miku starts to notice. But does she really hate Miku? Rin x Miku


**A/N: Well I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and now I'm posting it on . Yep, this is my first girl x girl fanfic. I know on the poll more people voted for a Kaito x Rin, but I just don't like that pairing as much anymore. Anyway yeah I don't own Vocaloids.**

Rin Kagamine's life was almost perfect. This girl was a popular popstar, and she was in one of the most popular Japanese bands: Vocaloids. Vocaloids had all started several years ago, when a 16 year old girl named Meiko Sakine got into the singing business. She quickly started becoming popular, and when she was 18 she joined a male singer, Kaito Shion. They started Vocaloids. They quickly accepted the rising star Miku Hatsune into their group. Miku was 14 at the time. Then when Kaito and Meiko were 19, and Miku was 15, they met the twins Rin and Len Kagamine. The two 13 year olds had a lot of talent, so they were accepted into Vocaloids. Later on Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, and Megumi joined Vocaloids. Rin was 14 now.

This popular singer had a life of luxury. The Vocaloids lived together is a house(well, it's more like a mansion, but they call it a house). They are sort of like a big family. Rin can always go to the older Vocaloids for advice and homework help(yes, even popstars have to go to school… she just skips it a lot for concerts!). She is very popular, and she makes a lot of money. She's quite spoiled, and even has her own road roller!

Obviously this girl has a pampered life. So why doesn't she consider it perfect? The answer is quite simple. It's because of Miku. Miku Hatsune was the perfect girl. She was at the age of 16, so she was older than Rin, but still younger than the other Vocaloids. She had this total innocent schoolgirl look going on. Her outfit was adorable, and she had long teal hair which she kept in stylish pigtails. And her eyes were a beautiful aqua blue. She was the pop idol, definitely the most popular in the band.

Rin, on the other hand, was not nearly as amazing. She was 14, often treated like a child even though she was only 2 years younger than Miku. Rin didn't look quite as innocent as Miku, since she wore revealing clothes. Yet she wore that big bow on her head, which probably did make her look childish. Her hair was short and blonde, and her eyes were a sky blue. She felt rather plain compared to Miku. She and her brother Len were the second most popular. But Rin wanted more. She wanted to be at the top! But she couldn't, not with Miku hogging the spotlight.

Also.. there was another thing that was bugging Rin. It was love. She had never had a boyfriend. Sure, for a while she'd had a crush on Kaito. And she had been very jealous when he and Miku started dating, though she felt relieved when they broke up. By the time Kaito and Meiko started going out, however, Rin had gotten over him. Still, it bugged her that she'd never had a boyfriend. Somehow her sweet, smart brother had gotten many girlfriends, including some of the Vocaloids. She had been pissed when he and Miku dated, though she wasn't sure why(she figured it was because she knew her brother could do better than Miku). Right now Len was with Akita Neru, who was a sort of back-up singer in the band, though she had some of her own songs.

Although Rin had never had a boyfriend, she'd long ago lost her first kiss. See, when you're in a band like this, that has songs that sort of tell stories.. well, their manager likes to make the songs seem real. So when she and Gakupo had to do a music video for Cantarella, they had to kiss. But Rin considered Gakupo to be her big brother. Yeah, she loved him, but only as a brother. So it was a bit awkward.

What Rin really wanted was a true kiss. And true love. She wanted to kiss someone she truly loved. But she wasn't sure if that was ever going to happen. For now, this 14 year old blonde could only hope.

Rin was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the roaring of the crowd. They were backstage, getting ready to perform. Their concerts were rather unusual. You see, they set up props for the different songs. But it was one of the things that made them so unique and popular! The curtains went up, and Meiko stepped out, wearing a red dress and holding a sword. She sang the first verse of Alice Human Sacrifice. She disappeared into the shadows, and Kaito came out in his normal uniform, holding papers with music notes and singing the second verse. There was a fake gunshot, and Kaito fell to the ground. Arms pulled him off of the sage. Miku walked on, wearing a green dress. She sang in her perfect voice, and placed a golden crown on her head. She walked off the stage, and Rin and Len skipped onto it, going over to where a small table with tea cups was sitting. They pretended to sip from the cups as they sang. They opened a white envelope together and held out a card with a yellow heart.

The two started skipping around the stage, holding hands. They went to a door marked with a red spade, and Rin opened it. Meiko's slender arm started pulling her in, and Len let go of her. Len was then, too, pulled in. The song ended, and the audience went crazy. The curtains fell down, and the props were quickly changed to that of Daughter of Evil…

Several hours later, the concert had finally ended. Rin's throat felt sore from all the singing she had done. But she felt satisfied. They'd done a great job. She had sang Gekokujou(Revolution) with a lot of feeling in her voice. Maybe too much, because after that song Miku had looked at her weird. She'd ignored the look, of course. Honestly, at this point she was getting tired of putting up a façade. She was tired of pretending to like Miku. It was really annoying.

Meiko went out to party at some bar, and she dragged Kaito along with her, who in turn made Gakupo go, who convinced Luka to go. But Gumi, Miku, Rin, and Len were all too young to be drinking. So they headed back to the house. Len immediately found Neru and they went to Len's room. Rin didn't want to know what they were doing in there, so she stayed away. She went into her own room, and flopped onto her soft bed. She wasn't really tired, though. She was filled with adrenaline from the concert. So she laid on her bed, watching TV. That was when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in," Rin said, not feeling like getting up to open the door. Okay, so she had her lazy moments. But her bed was so comfortable! The door opened to reveal Miku. Rin felt surprised, and slightly irritated. What did Miku want? Miku walked into her room. Rin sat up on her bed, and motioned for Miku to sit in a chair beside the bed. "Hi, Miku. What do you want?" She didn't say it in a rude way. At least she hoped not.

Miku sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable but determined. She closed the door behind her, then sat down in the chair and looked Rin in the eye. "Rin, we need to talk." Rin shrugged, and Miku continued. "Look, I know you don't like me. You're always giving me looks, and you never seem to mean any of the nice things you say to me. Why do you hate me so much?"

Rin froze, not knowing how to answer. "W-what… but.. I.." Miku just stared, waiting for a real response. Rin couldn't take it anymore, and she spilled. "I'm just tired of it! You always get all the attention. Everyone thinks you're perfect! You sing better than I do, you're prettier than me, everyone loves you, but nobody takes me seriously! They all treat me like a little child. It's not fair! I just want to be as good as you.." By now there were tears in Rin's azure eyes. Miku's expression softened, and she got up, sitting down next to Rin, and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"So you've just been jealous of me, this whole time?" Miku asked. Rin nodded, looking miserable. Miku stroked Rin's hair. "Oh, Rin. Don't think in such a negative way! You're a great singer. I am not better than you in any way. A lot of people like you more than they like me. You have spirit, Rin. You're not afraid to say your opinion, and you usually don't seem to care what other people think of you. You aren't ugly, Rin. You're a beautiful girl. And I don't consider you a child, you know….. I care about you, Rin."

Rin looked at Miku. Azure eyes met aqua eyes. Rin could see that Miku meant everything she said. "Miku, I'm so sorry. This whole time… I never hated you. I actually really like you, maybe more than I should," Rin admitted. She looked down, thinking Miku would reject her just like every boy did. Instead, Miku lifted Rin's face up, then quickly closed the distance between them. Rin felt so shocked when she realized she was kissing Miku. Miku's lips were so soft… they were perfect, just like the rest of the girl. Rin pulled the hair pretties out of Miku's hair, and then ran her hands through Miku's long and silky hair.

Rin's lips parted, and Miku's tongue was suddenly inside of her mouth. Miku's lip gloss tasted like leeks. Rin decided that the leek lip gloss mixed with her own orange flavored lip gloss wasn't too bad. They broke apart to catch their breath.

"I love you, Miku," Rin said bluntly. Miku smiled, then replied with a sweet, "I love you too, Rin." It was rather cliché, but Rin could care less. She didn't mind that Miku was more popular than her. She was getting more and more popular. Maybe they could both be the most popular! And now, she'd had her first real kiss, and she now was in love. This whole time she had been in love, but had never admitted it to herself. Rin decided that now her life really as perfect.


End file.
